Life's Dreams
by celle28
Summary: Destiny intertwining their already twisted lives, Zero and Kaname have always lived side by side, both receiving Yuki's divided love. Soon however, her love for one will only grow to extinguish her love for the other, forever...    Zeki FTW!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Life's Dreams - The Beginning**

_(Please note that this story may not be perfectly in par with the original story, but should still be__ closely__ relatable to it)_

29th December 1996

A young Kaname Kuran sat by the blazing fireplace, gazing aimlessly at the faded picture frames that hung on the windowless basement walls. A terribly poor attempt on cheering the place up, he thought. As Kaname's thoughts randomly wandered about, Juri, with her long, luscious hair tumbling down her back, passed by her troubled son on her way to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter with you today dear? You've been upset and gloomy the whole day." She inquired in her naturally silky voice that matched her appearance.

Kaname jerked his head up in realisation that someone was directing a question at him. Heaving a sigh, he replied with a straight face, "Nothing, mother. It's just that I've got a lot in mind, so please don't worry about me."

"Go on and spill it out," she encouraged "you know it'll make you feel better." She turned around to sit on the lavender scented sofa which directly faced Kaname, and placed her basket of freshly picked vegetables on her lap. "So what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"You can't lie to me"

"Fine, there's something"

"I'm waiting"

Kaname stared blankly at Juri's visibly protruding belly for a moment, and immediately averted his eyes. "I pity the unborn baby in your stomach." he admitted honestly. Juri was completely puzzled with the unusual remark and glanced from her stomach to Kaname's face in attempt to decipher what he meant.

After a moment of silence, Kaname blurted uncharacteristically, "It's nothing to do with you or father, but it's just that... You know how controlling the council is towards us, purebloods. I know they are supposed to protect us, but I just feel that they're using and taking advantage of us..." "I just do not wish for such a fate to befall upon my unborn sibling." he added in a thinly veiled layer of calmness.

Juri's lips formed a little o as she contemplated on what to say. "You know Kaname, your father and I had talked through this a few weeks back and we have the same concerns as you. We decided that for her sake, we are going to keep this child's existence a secret from the outside world, so that she can live a free life better than ours."

Kaname slowly looked up to his mother as a smile stretched across his face. "Oh" was all that escaped his lips. He then got up and rushed to his mother and gave her a loving hug while murmuring the words "thank you" innumerable times.

"I love you, mother"

"I love you too dear"

Juri got up from the sofa with some effort and carried her basket of vegetables, ready to head for the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the family. However, as she gave Kaname one last kiss on the cheek, she was stopped by a confused looking son.

"Did I hear correctly? Her? What do you mean by her, mother?"

"It's Yuki... Yuki Kuran" she answered dreamily.

"Yuki... such a beautiful name."

"Yes it is, and that beauty will be born sister to you." Juri smiled as her gown swirled while she elegantly glided into the kitchen, leaving the fascinated Kaname alone in the dimmed living room.

* * *

><p>"Look at them, aren't they so adorable?" a gentle voice echoed through the hallways.<p>

"They sure are, love, but it's time for them to go to bed, isn't it?" a deep, coarse voice replied.

"Yes," the lady sighed. "How I wish we could spend more time with both of them at home. We just got home from work and didn't even get a chance to play with them. If it isn't for the association's lack of capable hunters..."

"Now there, let's not be selfish dear... It's still fortunate for us that Yagari has agreed to help us take care of Zero and Ichiru while we're away. I'm sure that under his guardianship, they'll grow up to be great hunters just like us."

"I know, I trust Yagari to watch over them well, but I'm worried..."

"And why is that?"

She paused for a moment, and slowly muttered, "The curse..."

The man's body tightened in alarm, and then relaxed. "Let's not worry about that for now." He managed to say. "They're still young, barely a year old. I'd say we let the twins enjoy their childhood first and see how things go before deciding upon a course of action."

"Okay," she whispered. "But why must this happen to them? To us? I can't bear to watch any of our children suffer," she continued, her voice quivering.

The man held the lady's hand in his and steadily replied, "Me neither, but there is nothing else we can do to change their fates. All we can do now is try to give them the best lives any hunter child has lived under these circumstances." As she calmed down and nodded solemnly, he added, "Anyway, it's late already, let's get them to bed and get some sleep ourselves. We have a busy day ahead of us." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go...

_(So there goes my very first chapter of my very first fanfic. :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! It will be greatly appreciated if you guys leave a comment and tell me what you think of this first chapter. :) I will update the second chapter soon!)_


	2. Chapter 2  What is love?

**Life's Dreams – What is love?**

_(New chapter update as I promised!)_

"KA-NA-ME!" squealed the 3 year old Yuki from her bed, poking her elder brother in the eye.

Kaname groaned as he rolled over his back and his eyes fluttered open. "Ouch Yuki, that hurts..." he complained earnestly.

Yuki giggled.

"Anyway, good morning! You sure are energetic." Kaname continued as he reluctantly got out of bed and got ready to take a shower.

Just then, Haruka and Juri entered the room. Haruka scanned the room in amusement and exclaimed in mock surprise, "Oh Kaname, I see you've got yourself a new babysitting job, how interesting!"

"Such a good boy, taking care of your baby sister" joined Juri, giving her two children a wide smile.

"Yeah, she gets me up very early every morning. An effective alarm clock, mind you" chuckled Kaname. "So why did you come to our room at such an early time?"

"Yes..." Haruka said, his face turning serious. "About that... We've received orders from the council to run some errands today. Just so you know, we may not be returning home tonight."

"I see... The council won't give any of us a break, will it?" Kaname replied glumly. "Bastard Ichi..."

"That's enough Kaname" said Haruka sternly "We've talked through this many times. Anyway, it's time and we should get going now." Haruka paused for a moment and then added, "Please take care of your little sister for us."

"Yeah, sure... Have a safe trip okay?"

After Juri and Haruka exited the room, Kaname closed the door behind them. He let out a deep sigh and plopped down in bed once more... "5 minutes..." he murmured to himself. As his eyelids begin to droop, he thought saw a pair of tender brown eyes looking over him curiously and lovingly, as if to say, "What's wrong Kaname? Please don't be mad... I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

><p>Yagari had been sitting on a comfortable rocking chair in the Kiryuu residence in relative silence for the last few hours. He twirled his hunter weapon around his callous fingers in boredom, and sighed at the sight of the two Kiryuu twins who were getting noiser by the minute, playing with one another in their own world of fantasy.<p>

"Hey! You two, stop running around like squealing pigs!" exclaimed Yagari finally, exasperated. "I never signed up as a vampire hunter babysitter alright."

The two identical grey-haired boys took no notice of their master's remark and continued to run around, chasing each other with toy guns armed all over their little bodies. They squealed and shrieked in delight as one of them would pretend to shoot the other using a gun of their choice.

"Boom boom boom!"

"We we weeeeeeee"

"Hiat!"

"Shooooooo, Rawwwwr!"

"Bang bang bang bang bang!"

Yagari shook his head left and right. "Enough is enough." he thought out loud. "I gotta keep my sanity in check...

"ZERO! ICHIRU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" his deep voice boomed ominously.

Startled by the sudden anger of his master, Zero stopped into an immediate halt, face contorted with fear. He was well aware of how strict his master was and didn't dare upset him, much less defy him. Catiously, he turned his body to face his master, eyes glued to the floor, waiting for the anticipated punishment to come.

Just before Yagari was able to reprimand to the boys, Ichiru, who was right behind Zero during the chase, crashed right into Zero's back, unable to stop himself in time. This caused both boys to painfully fall face first into the floor.

"Oh bother" Yagari thought as he started to get out of his seat, preparing himself to deal with two crying and wailing brats. "Now I have to play dear mommy too..."

However, to Yagari's surprise, he heard no cries and saw no tears. Instead, an embarrassed and hurt Zero quickly got up by himself silently, acting as if he understands that the fall was the result of his own actions.

When he saw Ichiru still sprawled over the floor behind him, Zero immediately bent down to help his little brother up, whom he supported with his own shoulder. Then, seeing his still shaken little brother on the verge of tears, Zero pulled his brother close and hugged him tightly while saying sincerely, "Am soree i-che-roo."

"Hmmm..." Yagari mused, contemplating about the scene he just witnessed."Too bad nothing lasts forever" he said to himself, shaking his head once more.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiryuu Twins

**Life's Dreams – Kiryuu twins**

A few years have passed in what seemed like a peaceful world filled with perfect families. The safe haven the Kurans and Kiryuus built for their children has served its purpose and has prevented the cruel realities of the world from poisoning the children's minds for many years now. Soon however, whatever paradise that was ever painstakingly built will eventually start to dissolve into nothinginess, only to reveal the nightmares that lie outside the four corners of home. Illusions of peace and harmony will disappear, and the unforgiving truth will rush into the naive... Innocence is bliss, but never eternal...

"Zero, you're doing this just to save me from the embarrassment right?" Ichiru paused as he took a deep breath before continuing with the rigorous exercise Yagari assigned to both boys. "I know you could have gone faster and far ahead of me zero... it makes me feel so weak and sick of myself." He huffed along, jogging with his brother right beside him.

"I know" Zero simply stated without any hint of emotion.

Ichiru glanced warily at his brother and made a face. "So why are you doing this to me?"

Only uncomfortable silence spread through the air

"Zero, please answer me!" insisted the now puzzled Ichiru. "Why would you want to look bad in front of master when you can easily save yourself from his wrath and..."

"Ichiru" Zero cut off.

"Y...yes?"

"I love you..."

Just then, Ichiru saw a glimpse of what seemed like the closest thing Zero has ever done to a smile. There it was, right across his usually pale and blank face. It lasted for only a split second.

Ichiru did a deliberate sigh. Why doesn't Zero ever smile? He's such a nice person with a kind heart, but he just doesn't open his feelings to anyone, not even to himself. What are you trying to hide, Zero? I know that behind your seemingly cold stares and ominous glares is the warm hearted and caring brother I have always known. Do you know that at this rate, you'll only end up being misunderstood by people around you?

"What is it?" asked Zero, noticing his distracted brother.

"Nothing, Zero... it's nothing. I love you too..."

Both brothers continued the rest of the journey in silence, jogging together as they took in the beautiful scenery consisting of mountains and valleys which never seem to end. Every now and then, Ichiru would stop and rest for a span of minutes, panting heavily from exhaustion. Each time this happens, Zero would patiently wait beside his brother, quietly pondering on his own thoughts until his twin was ready to resume running.

By sunset, the twins rounded the last corner to their house, where Yagari's large frame can be seen - casting a looming shadow on the dirt packed road. As Zero and Ichiru got closer to their final destination, they came into a realization that their master had waited for them for a long time. Yagari, sweaty body hunched forward and bulky arms crossed tightly, tapped his foot on the ground impatiently in an irregular rhythm. In his mouth was a lighted cigarette stick, ends completely chewed off as annoyance took over during the wait for the two boys' return.

Aware of their master's foul mood, the two 7 year olds approached him cautiously, afraid that he might blow up like a land mine any second. As the two inched forward, Yagari's face, which was hidden under the shadow formed by his large round signature hat, started to become clear - revealing a menacing glare directed at them – an accusing cold stare that send chills down the twins' spines.

The twins, heads down, stood facing their master nervously with guilty looks plastered across their tiny faces. None of the two dared to look up or utter a word to their master, whose anger seemed to drop the surrounding temperature by a few degrees. It was cold dead silent.

After what seemed like hours of eerily dead silence, Yagari finally unfolded his arms and simply demanded in a deep, gruff tone, "Well?"

A trembling Zero whispered, "We're sorry master, we didn't mean to come back so late..."

"SPEAK UP KIRYUU! CARRY YOURSELF LIKE A TRUE HUNTER, BOY!" boomed the elder man.

Louder this time, Zero replied "S...sorry master, we didn't mean to take such a long time to finish the training."

"Had a nice stroll is it?" Yagari commented, full of contempt. "Since when did a 5 kilometer run turn into a walk around the park?"

"Sorry..." murmured the older twin.

Yagari's anger seemed to recede at this apology, and he began to calm down. "What's done, done boys. But you do know that apologies are not enough, and that you still have to go through with the punishments." He let out a breath. "I hope today's incident will serve as a lesson for you two - not to slack off during training sessions and..."

At this point, Ichiru's head suddenly shot up to face his master, and the all quiet boy suddenly rambled, "Master, please don't punish Zero because of this. It's all my fault that we came back late. If it wasn't for Zero waiting for and accompanying me every time I stopped to rest, he would have arrived much earlier today! It's my fault that I am so weak that I get tired easily. Zero shouldn't bear the consequences of my mistakes. Please, master..." Tears starting flowing down Ichiru's face, which he wiped aimlessly with his sleeves.

Zero shook his head vigorously back and forth. "No, master, Ichiru. It was my choice to stay with Ichiru the whole time even though he told me to go on ahead. I am responsible for my own choices and actions. So please master, whatever punishment you plan on giving Ichiru, do give the same to me. If there is one of us that should be punished, it should be me. Unlike me, Ichiru did try his hardest and didn't slack off one bit. He stopped for a break only when necessary, and pushed his body to the limit all day."

Yagari rubbed his chin as he considered what his students had told him. "I see that you both have a point, but in the end, you did not perform up to my expectations... My decision is final. You both will start your punishment early tomorrow, understood?"

Both boys bobbed their heads up and down soelmnly, knowing that nothing can change their master's mind once he makes a decision. Yagari was about to turn and leave when the curious Ichiru suddenly inquired,"So what's our punishment, master?"

"You'll see..." he smirked, a mischevious glint in his eyes. He waved his right hand in the air to signal dismissal and headed for home...

(_Did you like it, hate it? Please review! Only a few more chapters on their childhoods and then, the fun will begin!)_


End file.
